<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s always been you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204764">It’s always been you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bayley can’t see that, Enjoy folks, F/F, Sasha is hopelessly in love, Some Fluff, Some angst, There’s like some hints of Bayley/Charlotte, but also hints of Charlynch, but not really, i wrote this at 12 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha loves Bayley. So much it hurts. She really loves Bayley. But she’s pretty sure Bayley doesn’t love her. Well one night Sasha gets a little too drunk, and she tells Bayley that. And that is definitely not good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s always been you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I’m back with a new Bayasha fic. It’s inspired by makemelovely’s Pa-j fic. Enjoy the product of my sleepy mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some nights Sasha drinks because she can. Some nights she drinks to reflect on her day, and some nights she drinks to get over it. Some nights Sasha drinks to remember, and some nights she drinks to forget. Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight she was drinking to forget Bayley. Or more specifically, to forget how Bayley makes her feel. </p><p> </p><p>Because Sasha Banks is in love with her best friend. And her best friend is in love with someone else.  </p><p> </p><p>And of course tonight the two of them were supposed to celebrate their success. And of course Bayley cancelled because Evan wanted to watch a movie. And of course Bayley couldn’t say no to Mr. Perfect Boyfriend. And of course she has to be so goddamn amazing. And of course Sasha had to fall in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>Of course she did. </p><p> </p><p>— —</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha falls in love with Bayley in 2016. She’d just become the newest Raw Women’s Champion, and it felt amazing. But it was even more amazing when Bayley flew out to congratulate her. They’d celebrated with the entire Women’s Division, signed autographs, played beer pong, karaoked, danced until their legs couldn’t hold them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They had a sleepover like they were kids again, and spilled secrets to each other in slightly drunk confidence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha knew she was in love with Bayley then.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey Sash, can I tell you something?” Bayley had asked.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah of course.” Sasha replied, focusing on painting her toenails a magenta color to match her hair.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m bi, and I’m in love with one of my best friends.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Color floods Sasha’s cheeks for some reason, and she looks up at Bayley, and for a moment she thinks that the brunette could be talking about her. “I’m gay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bayley smiles, and Sasha feels like she’s melting. “Cool dude. Do you think Becky likes Charlotte too? Cause like I think she was flirting with her the other day, and I don’t know what to do about that. Like I’d be happy if they got together but also jealous cause I like Charlotte too, you know dude?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha’s heart breaks a little at that. Of course she read the signs wrong, and of course Bayley loves Charlotte. Of course she does.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha forces a smile, and goes back to working on her nails. “Yeah I know. Just do whatever your heart says Bay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— —</p><p> </p><p>Sasha opens the door to a little bar in whatever city she’s in. She’s hoping no one will recognize her, because she doesn’t need Vince or Hunter finding out that she got drunk. </p><p> </p><p>As she sits on a barstool, her phone dings with a text from Bayley. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Made it to Evan’s, won’t be back until morning. ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasha hates Evan with all her heart. And Evan hates Sasha right back. </p><p> </p><p>She asks the bartender for six shots, and he looks surprised, but slides them over towards her. </p><p> </p><p>She downs three of them, trying to get lost in the alcohol and not think about Bayley. Which is almost impossible because Bayley is so easy to think about, like the way she comforts people. Or her eyes that Sasha gets lost in on a daily basis, and her smile that stops the world. The way she gives hugs, and the way she laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Bayley is incredible, and Evan is so lucky. So lucky that his girlfriend is the kindest, prettiest, and smartest person ever. Evan doesn’t deserve her, but then again, no one does. </p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t stop Sasha from being jealous. </p><p> </p><p>— —</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bayley starts dating Evan in 2018. She remembers how excited Bayley was when she brought him home. “Now the two most important people in my life can meet!” She’d said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha thinks it’s a little too early to call Evan that. But whatever.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Evan is tall, about 6 feet, and he has a mop of curly brown hair and a charming smile. Sasha can see why Bayley started dating him. But his blue eyes seem cold, and calculating.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They had spaghetti and meatballs, which Evan made because according to Bayley “Evan is such a great cook.”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha thinks the meal is decent enough. But whatever.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Halfway through the meal, Evan starts to pester Sasha about getting a boyfriend. She can already tell he doesn’t want her to be a third wheel, or get in the way of anything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know Sasha, you should get a boyfriend. A friend of mine’s single and definitely ready to mingle with a pretty lady such as yourself.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m gay so I don’t think so.” Sasha snaps back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Evan smiles, but it’s frosty. “That’s great Sasha!” She knows he doesn’t mean it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He moves to put his arm around Bayley, and kisses her temple, all while maintaining eye contact with Sasha. The message is clear: Stay away, she’s mine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha thinks guys are overrated. But whatever.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After ice cream for dessert, Sasha takes him out to the hall to give him a talk about how to treat Bayley.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Listen Evan. You seem nice enough, and your cooking is decent like your personality. But if you hurt Bayley I will break you. So don’t hurt her. And you better treat her like the queen that she is otherwise we’re going to have a problem.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Evan laughs cruelly. “Oh don’t worry Sasha. I’ll treat her better than you ever could.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They hate each other after that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— —</p><p> </p><p>Sasha has had 10 shots, two beers, and five glasses of whiskey. Her mind is scrambled, and there’s only three things she really knows right now: 1. She’s Sasha Banks 2. She’s drunk 3. She’s still totally in love with Bayley. </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to make a scene, she stumbles her way out of the bar and into the cold night. The wind nips at her bare arms, and she’s starting to regret wearing a t-shirt. And because she’s drunk, and still in love with Bayley, she decides to call her. Nothing says I’m in love with you like a drunk call right?</p><p> </p><p>“Sash? I told you I’m at Evan’s.” The concern is evident in Bayley’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyy Bayley. My best friend Bayley.” Sasha slurs, spinning in the parking lot of this random bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you drunk?” She asks, as if that isn’t evident by the way the blue haired woman’s talking. </p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Sasha replies. “I got really drunk tonight. You wanna know why Bayls?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why Sasha?” Her voice is almost a whisper, and Sasha strains to hear her over the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Because of you Bayley!” Sasha says. </p><p> </p><p>“Me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Because I love you Bayley. I really fucking love you. So much it hurts me sometimes.” And then Sasha starts to cry out of nowhere. “But you don’t love me, not like I love you. You don’t love me the way you love Evan. Why? Why don’t you love me Bayley? Am I not good enough? I just really fucking love you.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause on the other end of the phone. “Sash?” Bayley finally says tentatively, and Sasha knows that she’s going to reject her, because Bayley’s already with someone else. </p><p> </p><p>So she hangs up. She hangs up on Bayley and stuffs her phone in her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>She begins to walk down the sidewalk, hoping to find her way to the hotel eventually. Maybe along the way she’ll mend her shattered heart. </p><p> </p><p>— —</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bayley became Smackdown Women’s Champion on October 11th 2019. Sasha plans a whole day for the two of them to celebrate just like they did when Sasha became Raw Women’s Champion.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She enlists Becky, Charlotte, Naomi, Natalya, Alexa, and Carmella to help her. Together they organize a day almost exactly similar to Sasha’s.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She ignores the way Becky waggles her eyebrows Sasha tells her that the day has to be perfect for Bayley. She pretends not to see the knowing look Charlotte gives Naomi after Sasha says they shouldn’t invite Evan. She blocks out Natalya and Carmella telling her that Evan and Bayley seem very happy together. She glares at Alexa when she remarks that Sasha seems awfully fixed on making Bayley happy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She ignores them all even though she knows that they’re all right.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When Bayley enters the locker room with her new title, tears fresh in her eyes, the Women’s Division all jump out to congratulate her. They surround her in a hug, before lifting her on their shoulders and carrying her out to the parking lot, where they all split up into different cars.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bayley looks at Sasha, gives her a big hug, and thanks her for everything. They party the rest of the night, drinking and laughing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasha regrets not telling Bayley she loves her that night.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— —</p><p> </p><p>Sasha wakes up to a pounding headache, and a pouding door. Blearily, she gets out of the hotel bed, apparently she found her way back to the hotel. She really doesn’t remember much from that night, except she drank a lot, and she drunk called Bayley and confessed her undying love for her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming!” She yells, and the knocking ceases. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha opens the door to see Bayley, who looks tired, but still breathtaking. “Hey Sasha.” She says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha rubs her head. An encounter with Bayley is the last thing needs right now. “Hi. What’re you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I broke up with Evan.” She states, not even looking sad considering how long they were together for. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? You guys seemed so happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Bayley shrugs nonchalantly. “I realized I didn’t love him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Sasha says, unsure of what else she should say. Bayley’s clearly not that torn up about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I realized I loved someone else.” Bayley continues, looking deep into Sasha’s eyes, but it feels like she’s looking into her soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Sasha asks, trying to keep the anticipation out of her voice. The last time she got her hopes up didn’t end so well. “Charlotte? Becky? Carmella?”</p><p> </p><p>Bayley shakes her head. “Nope. I looked back on the years, and while I love them in a different way more like friends, I think that I always really only loved one person.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Sasha asks again. </p><p> </p><p>Bayley steps closer, and brushes back a stray piece of Sasha’s blue hair. “You Sash. You, and you only. Last night you asked me if you were good enough, but you never let me finish.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha remembers. </p><p> </p><p>“You are good enough. You’re an incredible person, and an amazing friend, and I love you Sasha. Not Evan, or Becky, or Carmella, or even Charlotte though I thought I did at one point. It’s you, and it’s always been you. I guess I just really fucking love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha doesn’t say anything. Can’t say anything really, because as soon as Bayley is finished confessing her love for her, Bayley’s lips are on hers. </p><p> </p><p>It’s perfect, their first kiss. Even though Sasha is hungover, and her head hurts, it’s still perfect. It’s perfect the way Bayley tangles her fingers through Sasha’s hair. It’s perfect the way she nips at Sasha’s lip, or the way she makes a soft breathy noise. It’s perfect, and Bayley’s perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Bayley breaks away from the kiss to murmur into Sasha’s ear words of reassurance. “It’s always been you.” </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s always been you too Bayley. </em>Sasha thinks. <em>It’s always been you.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>